


Underwater Room

by makeigaon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Aquariums, Fluff, Hugging, I fucking love this ship, Kissing, M/M, Museums, So much fucking fluff, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeigaon/pseuds/makeigaon
Summary: two boyfriends visit their local museum on their island
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Underwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i fucking love animal crossing and saioma so why not smash those two together?
> 
> Animal Crossing AU!!!!

It was a cloudy day, nothing much to do on the island other than talking to the local animals and making improvements, but boys just want to spend a whole day together, doing nothing but walk around and explore the place. 

But for today, they just want to hang out in the museum and look at the creatures and fossils that were donated. 

Currently they were in the aquarium area. Looking and watching the fishes swim around and do funky little things, like bumping into each other, hiding in the little rocks and coral, or swimming in circles.

Kokichi looked so interested in the whale shark, a huge shark that Shuichi had caught a few days ago,

Said boy was currently standing behind his lover, watching him getting excited every time the huge fish swam by. 

The violet eyed boy then started calling out his name to point out the other sharks and fishes they caught together.

Shuichi stayed quiet and moved around for a bit, Kokichi, confused as to why the other isn’t responding turned around to look away from the fascinating marine creatures, only to go quiet and have a blank expression.

Shuichi was on one knee, blushing pink profusely, holding a golden ring in his fingers, his eyes gazing at Kokichi with nothing but love and adoration.

He expected the boy to start screaming yes like a madman and go all crazy and hyper, only for the boy to cover his eyes and start crying, the dark haired boy shot up and panicked, wondering if he messed up, walking over to the smaller and he gently took the boys hands away from his eyes, and once he done so, the detective was tackled with a hug.

Shuichi felt tears in his own eyes and wrapped his arms around the tiny leader. Holding him like he was the most precious being on the planet. 

Slowly he let go and gently took Kokichi’s hand and slipped the ring on, and then brought it to his lips, kissing it. 

Shuichi lowered his head and leaned close to Kokichi, this time kissing him on the lips. Holding him close in this little underwater like room.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
